The Lost
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: Humanity has been Forgotten, Left to simmer and rot after what can only be called the 'Incident' for the simple fact so many things have happened, The First being Some Planets of the Imperium Coming along with ships, or the Five Chapters that came with them, or EVEN the Inquisition not knowing what happened. But this will not stop Humanity as we bide our time among the stars again.
1. The Lost 1

_**EDIT: I decided to remove the W.O.T Enjoy the Story now**_

* * *

_**In the Grim Darkness of the 41st Millennium Humanity is being attacked by all sides from without and within. The vast Imperium that continues to protect Humanity through arms since it's founding. The brave men and women of the Imperium of Man must deal with threats from without as well as within. As the forces of Chaos, entities of unholy power who reside in the Warp, a dimension that is along side our dimension and is fueled by the emotions of the Materium, the four deities that reside in the Warp wage an unholy campaign against the living beings of the Materium. **_

_**They march from their realms of utter insanity with beings that can only be considered 'Daemons', they are entities born off of the power of the 'god' they are born from, they take beliefs strategies and forms that resemble what they are. a Khornate daemon as an example would believe in blood and destruction and resemble the stereotypical Demon in their Materium form, they only live to cause death and give skulls to their 'Patron' Khorne who is known as the 'Blood God' and is born from the emotions created from the battlefield.**__**He sits upon his 'Skull Throne' ever growing larger with every being killed in his name.**_

_** While Nurgle the 'God' of plagues and sickness, he is called 'Grandfather Nurgle' by his followers, his plagues are considered blessing by his followers and they believe that when they are spreading the plagues inflicted upon them to others is like a birthday gift, you deserve to be 'loved' by their god and his blessing so they think that you would want it and give it to you (This is just one case many others happen but this is the stereotypical depiction of his followers).**_

_** They are greatly different from each other and are constantly at each others throats at times while in others they work together to bring ruin. Their only 'True' foe is Humanity because of their Leader of as he is known to them as the 'Corpse Emperor' but in all seriousness he if he was not in what can be considered a coma by some standards he could possibly hold back the forces of Chaos single-handed, as he is known by his followers as the 'God-Emperor of Mankind' he is the Oldest Human in existence, Born before Humanity was just THINKING of civilization and then some. He is considered the savior of Humanity by all of the Imperium (That have not Fallen to Chaos) and as such treated as a god for what he has done time and time again, when he was 'Awake' the Imperium was not even near as zealous as it is now, in the 30th millennium Humanity time and time again he was called a god but he claims each and every time he heard comments that he was no god and that the 'Gods' of chaos were just powerful entities that can be defeated.**__**As well as being the most powerful Human Psyker alive, Beings with the ability to defy physics and draw power from the Warp, They are Dangerous when provoked or 'Tainted' by Chaos, His mandate is to protect humanity and ensure it's survival.**_

_** There are many things wrong in this age, at least Morally, Humanity has become Feral and dangerous as such, it treats Psykers and Mutants with untold hate and 'Racism' while Xenos are Hated with an Untold Passion, and with good reason, in 'Happier' times Humanity had Alien allies and mingled with them on a daily basis but it ended badly as they claimed to have been betrayed by their 'Allies' when they needed it most and abandoned as their very species was being destroyed all-the-while by other aliens and the 'Men of Iron' or also known as 'Abominable Intelligence' As you can guess A.I were Humanities Protectors and Humanity forgot how to fight with them around.**_

_** But once the event I call the 'Betrayal' Humanity was slowly being wiped out planet by planet Sector by Sector by the very Machines that Protected them, Humanity had to learn how to fight once more and they were given no quarter and lost countless battles but in the end, Humanity won but at a cost. during this time Humanity once again was screwed over. Chaos erupted across the Galaxy trapping Humanity like a cancer it separated Humanity from everything else. Terra, the Human's homeworld was separated from it's empire and everything went wrong. Terra now an Apocalyptic wasteland as Humanity devolved into primitives once more but Humanity had some good fortune as the Emperor rose up and slowly united Humanity with his armies or 'Legions' of Super-Soldiers known as 'Adeptus Astartes' or also known as the Space Marines. This is what can be considered from the Space Marines as stated from their Creator, The Emperor,**_

_**"They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mould them and in the furnace of war forge them. They shall be of iron will and steel sinew. In great armour I shall clad them and with the mightiest weapons they will be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease; no sickness shall blight them. They shall have such tactics, strategies and machines that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear." **_

_**If you see a Space Marine approaching your direction and you are against them, The only way you have a chance of living is A) You have a lot of Heavy Weapons or B) Pray to your respective God that he doesn't notice you. There are Several 'Chapters' of Space Marines, the most 'well known' being the Black Templars who deal with 'Heretic Campaigns' with a great zeal, the other is known as Deathwatch, they deal with alien threats with great hatred.**_

_** Their primary fighting force is known as the Imperial Guard, They are either 'Drafted' or join willingly, Three Most well known Planets include Cadia, Krieg, and Catachan. There are Many more but these Three are where some of the Deadliest 'Guardsmen' come from, Cadians are located directly 'In front of' the Eye of Terror, a Warpstorm that hold the last of the 'Traitor Legions' as the 'last' bastion of Chaos' forces, and are Assaulted Daily by the enemy forces and is the worst planet to attack if it remained where it was due to the Massive amounts of Soldiers and Ships present to defend the rest of the Imperium from the beings inside of the Warpstorm.**_

_** Krieg is a Nuclear wasteland where they have a Brutal Training regime to the point they kill off any 'undesirables' and with that they have a Fanatical mindset that Commissars, Soldiers that have full authority to Execute others from Soldiers to Generals if needed, obsolete and the only reason they have any is to KEEP them from fighting instead of keeping them from running or retreating, and to keep things seemingly fair to the other Regiments outside the 'Death Korps' but mostly act as Advisors, they can be spotted from the 'Skull' gas masks they wear.**_

_** Catachans however are a different story all together the very planet itself tries to kill them, there is no exaggeration when I say the very plants on the planet are trying to kill them. Many Catachans are taught from the moment they can walk on how to stay alive and kill, and any who don't learn fast are killed off by the planet, many die but they hold out and provide possibly the most dangerous 'Guardsmen' in the Imperium, throughout the Imperium they were known as the 'Catachan Devils' and can adapt to pretty much ANY situation.**_

_** These three planets alone could prove to be the Deadliest forces you can fight that are still 'Human' while the Techpriests of Mars are the engineers of the Imperium they do not believe the God-Emperor of Mankind as everyone else does but in the sense that he is their 'Machine God' manifested and as such call him the Omnissiah, They are just as Religious as the others of Humanity but worst in some cases due to their zeal towards machines. Humanity overall is Dangerous but Understandably so due to their History as a species. They mostly Ignore everything and remain Isolated though the certain Humans from time to time come through are either called 'Rogue Traders' or are 'Inquisitors' not much is known about the Inquisitors but the Rogue Traders are Traders as the name implies but they have documents and such that allow them to recruit aliens into their crew and somehow still get jobs, they only value profits but surprisingly most of the Imperium for lack of a better word 'ignores' their involvement with Xenos to the point that they barely treat them with contempt, and from what I gathered it is a great feat, Though they are rare to the point of possibly only three 'well-known' traders exist and Inquisitors are fairly known and feared to the point that even in an intoxicated state they will not indulge on giving you anything that has to do with them.**_

She sighed as she looked on the notes she had gathered on Humanity which she would admit was more than she had thought she would get. Not much is known about Mankind but most of this was due to their Isolationist mindset and most of it was only through Interrogations of Imperial Prisoners during the '314 Incident' but hey it was better than nothing. She turned away from her terminal and looked outside her apartment. she silently thought to herself what happened to her actually wanting to know about Humanity at all. Since being 'Rescued' by an Imperial Regiment sent to 'Liberate' a Planet from the Batarians who had a large amount of Human Slaves on the planet. She was rescued and taken to the Citadel due to her 'Helpfulness' in dealing with the slavers who inhabited the planet. She sighed once again as she realized that it was getting late and went to her bed and thought once more of what Humanity has done and if it was actually true, most of it was thought off as just 'Intimidation attempts' but she found herself disagreeing with that, why try and intimidate them when they could just point to one of their ships or a tank instead. she sighed again as she attempted to fall asleep wondering what she would do to know more about them, they were an interesting race for sure, everyone can just refer to them as upstarts but their technological gap with our technology outclasses ours on the fact of pure brutality and what needed to be done according to what was gained from their P. .

* * *

**AN: Well thats that to clarify, Humanity does NOT exist outside the Imperium, Only a few Planets from the 'True' Imperium Exist here of course Cadians, Catachan Devils and Korpsmen regiments are here but a few other Regiments exist here but not sure who to use, Another thing, There are only three 'Chapters' i'm using besides BT and DW, For example Grey knights (Useless in a technical sense ATM) and Bloodravens are all i'm revealing ATM, also this is a 'Lower cast' Humanity who will remain badass but not Super Zealous like the actual Imperium so I can have somewhat of a story, Finally the possibility of a certain question being asked here is it's answer (well three questions technically) 'Yes they exist as well their WH40k counterparts' and 'This Humanity is BARELY holding back contempt due to the fact their Military might and resources GREATLY reduced from what happened to them.' and finally 'They do have a 'Copy' of Terra and the Emperor (unsure if I should go "Fuck you Cannon" and have the Emperor Alive and well but hidden from the Xenos or have him at all [Might poll that])' but besides that fact I'm not sure on a few things but this is just a prelude for when I do the First Contact Scenario and I should have those things covered by the time Chapter two comes out also Not sure if this story will REPLACE 'A Union of time' as I may put that up for Adoption or just Abandon it or just keep it 'frozen' for a time until I decide on how to do the next chapter, Also a side note for those who are here from my OTHER story, This is just an update, I will not be Cancelling it for the foreseeable future but i'm also planning on making chapters longer than my usual 'One thousand words than done' routine. so that is all so Report a Mistake or ask questions if needed, May want someone to beta the next Chapter when done with it, Review and Enjoy the Prelude peeplz :D**


	2. The Lost 2

_**AN: I**__**mperial-Priest Engelbart your Zeal is appreciated And I shall consider your idea in this chapter. Finally, Congratulations to anyone who finds out what the Scariest thing that could possibly appear (From the Imperium) before I name it. Oh and it IS Soul drinkers related. For two Reasons which I WILL NOT spoil. Also Will want Suggestions on two 'Good' Chapters to have been brought.**_

* * *

It was Suicide. That was all that could be thought as their shuttle took off. Not even minutes ago a small fleet attacked a seemingly 'lightly-defended' world all of a sudden it was insanely hard. Two ships seemingly small for what we expected went down easily. What happened afterwards was another thing altogether as soon as they had attacked the ships apparently the populace entered a 'defense mode' for lack of a better explanation. Seemingly Hundreds of soldiers came from nowhere wielding their signature Direct Energy Weapons or as the Humans called it, the Las-gun, for such a small and 'Ugly' thing it was reliable. But what they saw move to defend the planet... Not a good sign. They had Tanks with a main cannon two 'Auto-cannons' and a small cannon facing forward. The Makos and Heavy Weapon teams had to focus fire for what seemed like forever JUST TO MAKE SURE IT DIDN'T MOVE. That didn't even stop them though. Even while disabled the Damn things kept shooting and firing like it had orders to hold position instead of it just becoming immobilized. Suddenly he froze up again at what she thought she smelled. Promethium. If they had Promethium. That meant... he just tried to contact the shuttle to get the Hell back. The others however did not catch what he smelled so they remained unfazed but confused until they heard rumbling then they noticed the smell of burning corpses.

This caused them to panic a little as they were not equipped to take on one of the tanks. They didn't even think the burning bodies were the issue until the damn thing bust down a nearby wall and rolled in front of them. It had no visible weapons besides the 'Cannon' on top and the only usable weakness would be the tanks on the damn thing. At the realization of it having TANKS on it's Chassis. It left no doubts. This is what was Causing the Promethium smell earlier. And that meant it wa- as if sensing the realization the 'Tank' or 'Hellhound' 'Open-Fired' burning his teammates to a crisp in moments. As if life suddenly decided that he instead of his teammates were to live the shuttle flew from the sky and blew up the Hellhound, All the while saving the Batarian from certain death.

Oh how he _**loved **_the fact that he was escaping this hellhole with his life. He laughed insanely for a few moments before reaching the ships that were about to break off with what they would call a 'good' haul. Oh how would they have their bubble burst. If what I have seen at this point of how they are... They will be at the planet they needed to be at soon... and hopefully be gone before such threats these humans posed could be avoided. Finally he decided that as soon as he got the chance he was going to go to omega to hide and hope they didn't track any slaves there. Oh he did not want to think of what would happen if they found where the few captured Humans would be taken and held. He shivered at the thought.**  
**

He swore he heard chanting somehow. It **scared** him to the point of awakening of the primal fight or flight instincts. He looked around and what he saw from the shuttle _**Horrified**_ him. He was now drained. What he saw sent the 'Primal Instincts' into a shuddering horror at what he saw. The fleet. By all standards was not _small_ per say but it held a lot of firepower and... the fleet he took to get here. It with Three dreadnoughts (Outdated yes but Dreadnoughts none-the-less) and a small escort of cruisers, ten to be exact, the only reason they had won the space battle was because of their numbers, and their sudden appearance from the 'Relay'. Outside was a ship No normal ship. a Space Station kinda ship. Possibly on Par with the Citadel but Infinitely more Deadly.

And around this ship was the remains of the fleet. Some ships were spared destruction only to be boarded by some strange Pods. They were _Human-Blood Red _and had a strange symbol that was black as space and looked like a bird with the wings on the sides and a 'Beak' in the middle with a tear under it also black. He had no clue what that symbol was but he realized something that moment. The Pods. They were big enough to house a Large squad of the Guardmen. But from what he could tell... Whatever used those pods were not Guardsmen. Not in any sense. Let it be known that Today he was smiled upon by luck and was able to remain hidden along with the pilot.

After this they agreed that whatever happened they would Stay the _**HELL AWAY FROM HUMANITY **_at this point. He checked the cameras of some of the ships with his omni-tool to see what had boarded. What he saw. It could only be described as a Mechanical Demon with Four 'Escorts' Bigger than ANY known Human besi-... He realized what he was seeing... it was something he didn't really know about all. He only heard a small mentions of them from the others. They were Space Marines, and if their creator's 'Speech' of their creation was anything to go on then. He knew then at that Very moment. The sudden need to sleep. Which was strange since he woke up not to long ago. Then shortly before losing consciousness he realized he fainted. His brain Overloaded at the realization that Humanity... Considered 'Upstarts' by the Council races and doubly so for the 'Scum' of the galaxy... Had not been at all upstarts... but actually being able to **hide** their deadliest warriors even though they were rumored... And the fact that when asked this the information gleamed from Prisoners of War lead to him knowing they were scared by their own races _**Creations **_this would be comical if not for the fact that if he wasn't so damn lucky today of avoiding _**them **_while escaping the guard forces on the ground caused him to become emotionally drained so when he fainted he gave in and let the darkness take hold of him. but he smelt something that confused him in the end. He smelt Burning ozone.**  
**

* * *

The Tech Priest Magnos was surveying the surrounding space around the planet when he spotted a shuttle leaving the planet. He then informed one of the Bloodravens to relay this information to the Phalanx and they in which teleported a single Bloodraven onto the shuttle and knocked out both of the occupants and bringing the shuttle to the ship they are on. The ship he was on was a cruiser he took no notice of the name or it's Xeno-tech. The only reason they were there was to gather intelligence and retaliate against the Xeno he had any Emotions left at this point he would be feeling Pity for the Xeno forces on whatever Warp damned hole they came from. As he 'Gleamed' information from the ship he could not wait to purge the ship and it's Machine Spirit._  
_

* * *

He woke up tied to a chair and when he looked around he saw the pilot near him in the same _Situation_ as him. He then heard one of the Humans speak in 'Low Gothic' (English) "Wake up xeno scum." as the Darkness recedes he sees them, One wearing some glowing hood, the other is wearing red robes and has several glowing red eyes. He gulped as he realized that he was captured.

* * *

"After the Interrogation of the Xeno scum where are their Warp-Darned base of operation?"

"They came from a planet called 'Torfan' and we have already Gathered the optimal forces to reclaim this planet in the name of the Emperor, Inquisitor."

"Good Commence the invasion at once, No slaver survives."

"I will meet up with the Fleet, Farewell Inquisitor."

"Farewell Magnos"

* * *

Two Months Later

* * *

It's been several months since the failed invasion of the planet, things are tense still because everyone knows how slow Human FTL is. The nameless Drone on the sensors nearly has a heart attack once he gets a FTL signature from a Human vessel, or in this case, several dozen. He sounds the alarm just as the fleet comes into the Materium again. As soon as the ships enter the Materium they prepare to attack, at the first barrage of ordinance all defenses are wiped out over the planet. Finally as they move over the planet they drop _**millions**_of soldier transports. Most Consisting of the three 'primary' recruitment planets. Most transports make it and disable most Anti-Air/Space batteries and begin landing crews for their tanks and the _**Titan**_they brought with. Today will become a Bloody message for the Batarians. For every human life lost, we shall return the favor a _Hundred fold._**  
**

* * *

_**AN: First off I had a 'little' trouble writing this chapter, anyways, beyond writers block to a certain point Some badassery can be expected next chapter, and let it be known that i'm going to harvest for the 'Second contact' Series. beyond this and that hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
_


End file.
